My Sacrifice
by Fall of Mana
Summary: “Do you care about me?” Rika nearly tripped moving back. “W,what?” That was all that Takato needed. He began his advance towards her. -HIATUS-
1. A Heart Of A Knight Never Gives Up

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, now that I'm back, I actually took the moment to open up another story which in my opinion really says something. Of course that's just me. Sadly though, there won't be much fighting in this fan fiction until later, where a digimon tournament battle will be held. Though in the beginning, you'll probably be at the edge of your seat because of the loooong intense fight I conjured up in the beginning of the fic, based on the Tamer's 3rd Movie.

This is also sort of a friendship fic though I'm not going to tell you between whom, you'll eventually figure it out. **NO, **this isn't some mushy romance where people kiss and make out or whatever, friendship only, and maybe even some light romance, but that's all. Sometimes it bothers me that reviewers would think that once two characters are close friends and such, automatically they become a couple….doesn't happen that way, sorry. I maybe a diehard Rukato fan, but I consider the events that take place that make them become either just friends, enemies or even lovers.

The title of the fic came from one of my favorite song. It is called "My Sacrifice" by **Creed.**

**_Important Note -_ One thing you will notice is the frequent flashbacks that will take place in this fic. It's not too confusing, but you will know when it will come about, just watch carefully for any italicized sentences and paragraphs.** On another note, the story begins where Bandai left off; The Runaway Digimon Express Movie. I hope some of you have watched the movie, if not, send me an e-mail and I could send you a link to download the entire movie…..though it will be in Japanese with English dubbing.…..I never got around to buying the American version.

I do not own digimon….or even the title for that matter…..it belongs to Creed. Enjoy.

Read and Review.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……**.……………………………**

_My Sacrifice_

……**..……………………………**

_**Chapter 1 – A Heart of a Knight Never Gives Up**_

"_Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice..." **David Kenyon**_

_**3 ½ Hours ago…**_

Days weeks, months and years come and go. For most, it is like every other day. A year where you dedicate yourselves to resolutions where in the end at some point is ignorantly broken. Taxes and bills need to be paid, holidays celebrated only to start all over again.

For some…life has had a different twist for them for the past couple of years.

"_MEGA BARRAGE!"_

"_Damn it! Hen! That was the last of our juice!"_

"_Then we'll just have answer with our legs and fists instead. Kyaaa!"_

Three years had come and gone for the Tamers of West Shinjuku, Japan, and a lot has changed for them since then. Since the beginning, broken apart and unbeknownst to each other, they later found a means to stand together and protect the world they knew and love from the clutches of enemies willing to take lives and destroy mankind; the Devas, the Sovereigns and even the D-Reaper.

"_Gah! There's too many of them…we're outnumbered!"_

"_Quit your whining MegaGargomon, we're not about to give up this fight!"_

"_Speak for yourself Sakuyamon!"_

Since the defeat of the D-Reaper, everything seemed to be back to normal for Takato, Henry, Rika and the others. Well, as normal as it can get actually. Jeri had slowly been recuperating since that near fateful day. She had been taken to counseling on behalf of Hypnos. She has been more open now, more so than usual to the others and everyone around her. She was happy, though even happiness could not cure the pain she felt when she lost Leomon. Impmon was forgiven and found a home with his young Tamers Ai and Mako.

"_Ryo, they have us! I won't go down without a fight!"_

"_Fight it, we can get out of thi-"_

"_ROYAL SABER!"_

_A sigh of relief was heard. "Thanks, I owe you one Takato…."_

"_Don't mention it……Kyaaa! Lightning Joust!"_

Although the digimon had to leave for the digital world, it was almost a miracle….or better yet; a stroke of luck Takato had found out the portal had remained open, which lead them to where they are now.

"_Crud!_ _Henroid they're all over the place! GARGO KICK! There's too many of them…."_

"_He's right," Henry thought to himself with a frown. "Keep pouring the pressure, we'll get- ahh!"_

Strangely enough, a Trailmon had managed to find its way into the real world. The first to notice was Nonaka Rika, who seemed more than angry her mother had been planning a surprise birthday party for her than worry about a digimon that raced across the train station she had occupied. At some point she had found out of course. I mean, who better to make someone squeal than Takato himself?

It was enjoyable to say the least, but matters such as Digimon were needed to be dealt with. It was later they had managed to get on the train and had discovered the Trailmon didn't come here by accident. A Parasimon had invaded its mind, hell bent on invading the real world with the help of its fellow Parasimon. Hypnos tried every solution to prevent that from happening by directing the train rails away from a portal that suddenly opened in the middle of the Itchidai district. But the effort was futile. Parasimon had taken control of Rika's mind which delayed Hypnos' progress.

It was up to Takato to save her.

Biomerging to his ultimate form with the help of Guilmon, Gallantmon, he freed her from his grasp where she was reunited with Renamon to deal the fatal blow. Sadly, the Parasimon had other plans. Using one of its attacks, Parasimon opened the portal, where a colossal amount of more Parasimon merged into the real world.

_**Present**_

Takato was panting, and he was panting hard. Never had he seen such large amounts of Digimon pouring into the real world almost all at the same time. What was even worse was that little by little, he was feeling fatigued and realized he could not hold up his biomerged form for too long. Twisting around with an acrobatic grace he dispensed nearly half of his energy by just rotating, impaling two Parasimon that had managed to flank him on his blind side. He took a quick glance at the others.

They were holding up as well, but he didn't know for how long. None of them could keep this up. He took a side glance at Sakuyamon before moving towards Justimon who had suddenly been surrounded. As much as he didn't want to admit how bad the situation was, he couldn't help but feel worried that in the end they'll be over-powered. The amount of digimon that continued to rain heavily out of the cylindrical portal was outrageously eternal.

"Ryo, they have us! I won't go down without a fight!"

"Fight it, we can get out of thi-"

Gallantmon bounded off one of the Parasimon in front of him and with an electrifying battle cry shot down with an everlasting motive for Justice.

"ROYAL SABER!"

He careened down towards the Parasimon that began to take hold of Justimon as his Javelin glowed with sparks of electricity before meeting the fated digimon. An eerie laugh pierced the afternoon sky, followed by data spewing across the buildings and into the clouds above.

Gallantmon and Justimon exchanged glances at the disturbing sight and shivered with puzzlement at Parasimon's mirth of deletion.

"Thanks, I owe you one Takato…." He replied with a deep sigh.

Gallantmon shook his head before even more of the viral digimon came at them in sheer numbers. "Don't mention it……Kyaaa! Lightning Joust!"

"Crud! Henroid they're all over the place! GARGO KICK! There's too many of them…."

"_He's right," _Henry thought to himself with a frown. He knew that eventually they'd tire out, but he couldn't and refused to give up so easily. He began pondering what he could do to cut off these…reinforcements…that kept coming for more.

They never end.

It seemed for every Parasimon they killed; two more took its place. He quickly looked to the sky swiftly glancing at the portal as more continued to transfer out. Somehow, there had to be some way to cut off the digital gate to prevent more from getting into the real world. But what could he do? Of course he knew he couldn't do it. All of the ammo was used up and there wasn't any more firepower left in him. Could the others stop it though? He doubted it. They were in the same mess he's in right now.

He knew by this amount the Parasimon were planning to wipe everyone out all at once. He shook his head and began focusing more on the battle.

"Keep pouring the pressure, we'll get- ahh!"

MegaGargomon was instantaneously thrown off balance and tumbled to the ground, slamming against a small commercial building. The Parasimon quickly saw their chance and covered the large mass, pinning him on the concrete floor and sidewalk. MegaGargomon struggled relentlessly but the great effort was doing more harm than good, depleting even more of his energy.

"Henry……can't move….," came his partner's reply. Henry did not want to hear another moment of it and continued to thrash about.

"Heeeeenry! Are you even listening!"

"_Damn it! It can't end like this!" _He kept telling himself, but he knew he was trapped. He couldn't do a thing about it yet refused to accept the fact the Parasimon had gained victory over him. He was too stubborn for that. Although he was considered to be the most rational in the group, he had an intractable mind and reason for not giving up on things. He then started laughing bitterly at the thought. Now, he had no choice but to be subdued. He completely ran out of ideas and the worse to come looked as if it hadn't even shown its true colors yet.

"Henry!"

Henry slumped defeated within his green sphere.

"Hen….." his partner replied softly in a disheartened tone.

"I'm sorry Terriermon," he grunted, feeling even more Parasimon applying pressure onto MegaGargomon's back. "I wasn't……strong….or even…..resourceful enough…..forgive me…."

"Don't…say that…Henry, we can…… still beat them! It's not like you…grrr….to give up!"

He frowned even more inside the sphere. He was right, but common sense had already influenced his uneasy mind. They were purely outnumbered over thirty to one. It would only be a matter of time before the others fell like he did. Henry screamed, agitated and helpless.

"You guys! MegaGargomon's in trouble we have to help him!" Sakuyamon shouted. She ducked to the ground avoiding a lethal stab from one of the enemy digimon and motioned a swift kick to the torso, sending the Parasimon hurdling back. She promptly weaved and turned around tentacles and arms, racing toward Henry's aid.

"AMETHYST MANDALA!" She shouted unleashing a devastating gust of wind and Sakura blossoms, over-whelming the odds stacked against them. It was short lived. The attack passed right over MegaGargomon's covered form, blowing away a numerous amount of Parasimon of his immense form. But as soon as they were disposed of, two more came into their place, several now directing their wave towards Sakuyamon.

"SPIRIT STRI-"

The attack was without delay clogged and Sakuyamon was suddenly wrapped and tangled in a web of tentacles passing over and about her entire form. She struggled unremittingly, having more vigor than what Henry could even conjure up. Even that had failed.

"Rika…they're …"

Rika cut in with a befitting grunt. "I….ugh…know….I can't…..move….."

Sakuyamon continued to struggle and like Henry refused to give up. The only difference was Rika would rather wear a dress than listen to her instincts telling her to stop straining about. She had more stubbornness than any of the rest put together.

"No…..I won't……give…..up…." she replied hoarsely. Her energy was slowly parting, leaving her almost breathless….

"Ri….Rika…." her partner slowly replied.

"ACCEL ARM!" Justimon cried out from the heavens as he screeched down with a fist raised. He slammed down onto the ground, setting loose an unsettling wave of force and pressure. The ground moaned under the might of his attack ripping apart to its searing energy. The Parasimon cried out with laughter before departing for the sky.

"Rika!" he shouted racing towards her, aiming another kick to the enemy digimon. Sakuyamon broke free and both were now standing with their backs facing each other.

"Jeez! How long do we have to keep this shit up?" Ryo cursed, ignoring the silent stare Sakuyamon quickly gave him before facing the other direction.

"I suppose you have any better ideas?" She replied in a dull tone. Justimon suddenly began chuckling savoring the short moment between them.

"No, but I don't suppose after all this is over, you wouldn't mind if I treated you to something, no?" he said with a heavy pant. He blocked a strike aimed at him a countered with a heavy blow to the creature's large eye.

Rika frowned within her sphere. Even when defeat was staring at him in the face, he always manages to sneak out an aggravating comment. Things like these didn't just get her fuming; it simply fascinated her as well. It was as if he wasn't even bothered by the fact that they were getting their asses handed down by the four legged freaks. She knew it would be futile for him to end what he started and she also knew where they were headed if they didn't end this little chat now. So she did what came to mind.

Sakuyamon gave him a good thwack on the head with her staff.

"What the hell do you think this is, I asked for an idea, not a-"

"Gaaah!"

She stopped and immediately turned to the source of distress.

"Gallantmon!" She cried out and began to rush to his aid when for the second time she was surrounded and tangled again, even more than before. What was worse was that Justimon was only a few feet away, wrapped in the clutches of the Parasimon as well.

"Well now, this sucks…." Justimon grunted as he began pulling and tearing his way out. "Get…out of…my….way Damn it!"

The more he struggled the more he realized he was rapidly getting tired. Sakuyamon was in the same predicament as he was in, and there was no way to free her in the position he was in now. More of them came and more of them continued to attack and overwhelm them in numbers. Justimon suddenly sighed as if releasing the sudden fatigued feeling after thrashing about.

"Justimon, don't you even dare give up!" Sakuyamon snapped when her staff was pulled away from her grasp. "Damn it….I can't…."

"Who said….anything about giving up," he snapped back. "I'll…be damned…..If I let….these freaks get the… best of me…."

"Guys….ugh…..a little help…?" came a far reply. Gallantmon continued to fight his way through the masses, hoping to meet up with the others in time. MegaGargomon was not too far from him and was still going strong, Henry yelling to his hearts content.

"Takatomon, I'm getting tired…." Was his partner's reply. Takato frowned sadly in the surrounding orange sphere. There was no way he wanted to give up everything they had accomplished so far. He looked a little ways ahead, the Parasimon paralyzing his movements with their gripped tentacles. Sakuyamon and Justimon were unable to help and he was beginning to worry what happened to Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. He silently prayed they weren't either killed or even captured for that matter.

"We can't….give up…boy…we have to fight."

"I wish….I had some Guilmon bread…then…I wouldn't be so…..tired."

Takato forced a small smile. But he was beginning to lose hope. He hated to accept it and continued to try and break free. Everything he had achieved. From creating his very own digimon to making new friends and adventures that lied for them all. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of. Sure he had his share of mistakes in the past, but he had learned from them and committed to never doing it again. He refused to give up everything he cherished so much.

"_Don't give up…"_

Takato suddenly blinked. What was that, he wondered? His first immediate thought would have been Guilmon, but the voice was a lot less childish then he expected.

"_Open your heart, don't give up……I will lend you my wings…"_

"G-Grani…" Takato blinked at his partners reply. He had nearly forgotten about him. Their one friend who helped them saved Jeri from the D-Reaper.

"Grani….is that….you….."

"_Open your heart Gallantmon……do not give up……and fly…"_

"Takatomon……he's right……I want to…fly……I'm not hungry……anymore….."

_**When You Are With Me, I'm Free….**_

Takato was almost speechless. Guilmon was willing to risk all that he had to fight, all thanks to Grani's words. And if they refused to lose hope, then so would he. Takato slowly smiled as a silent will and rage began to grow deep with in him.

"You're….right Guilmon…..and you…Grani…"

"I refuse….to….give up!" His heart began to quicken and his adrenaline suddenly began to rise.

"I….We….won't lose….to the Parasimon…."

_**I'm careless, I believe…..**_

Little by little, Gallantmon's strength was surprisingly returning, over-powering the now stunned Parasimon with their tightening hold. More began to take over his body, rejecting to let him break free, covering his entire form and slamming him on to the pavement.

"Gallantmon, No!" Sakuyamon cried out, as she and Justimon did everything they could to break free from the enemy's grasp.

"Crud….we can't help…him Sakuyamon…." Justimon replied.

Rika shook her head, refusing to hear those words. "We….have to….help him…I'm not….going….to lose…this…fight…"

"I can't move….Rika…." came her partner's reply. Rika closed her eyes shut. She simply did not want to let defeat take a hold of them. She was going to be strong, and stay that way….she was not weak…..she hated being weak. Her pride will not let her have that.

"Takato….I can….feel it…."

He nodded, suddenly feeling new found strength within him. "You're right…I can….feel it….too…."

If that wasn't surprising enough for the Parasimon, what came at puzzlement was the large glow coming from their covered mass.

"Hey…Hen…..what's….that….?"

Henry blinked within MegaGargomon and looked ahead. He had seen it as well. "T….It's Takato?"

"R-Rika….look…."

Rika opened her eyes at the sound of Ryo's voice and looked up. Sure enough, she saw what was happening. "What's going….on?"

"Takato …."

He nodded, slowly breaking away for the open sun. "I can….feel it …..Grani…"

"_Open your heart…"_

_**Above all others, we'll fly……**_

"I won't……"

The mass began to grow brighter and brighter. The Parasimon were baffled by the strange digimon they had a hold of and were slowly losing their grip. The others watched on while they still continued to struggle and were left to wonder what was happening before them. Then suddenly all eyes widened in surprise….

"_Set it free…"_

As white feathers began falling from the sky…..

_**This brings tears to my eyes…**_

And the moment soon came….

"I…..will never……"

"_For A Heart of a Knight will never…"_

_**My Sacrifice…**_

"GIVE UP! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

White rays of intense light exploded out into the landscape, bathing the entire area in a sea holy light. The Tamers looked on as the Parasimon lost their entire grip on them and were left to watch the scene unfold. A huge red energy shot to the sky blinding everything in its wake. The Tamers followed its direction and looked to sky in awe and astonishment as a figure appeared before them in all its basking glory.

"…….." MegaGargomon was enthralled by the figure in the radiance.

"No Way!" Justimon shouted. "That's….."

"Beautiful…." Sakuyamon finished.

Shimmering pallid gold and red armor were plated around his lean body. And what amazed them the most was the ten extensive wings seen on his back, like an Angel who descended from the heavens to bring justice to those who were wronged. A large two sided sword slowly followed his blessed form, stopping short in front of him. Takato slowly opened his eyes staring at the weapon. He willed himself to grab it.

"Takatomon….we can…"

"Takato smiled. "I know boy….we can fly again…."

He frowned gazing down at the Parasimon who were still frozen with trepidation and confusion. He raised his weapon towards the sky and tore through the air letting out a war cry for all to know and tremble before his ultimate form. He was a knight of Divinity.

"GALLANTMON: _CRIMSON MODE!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, looks like I'm done for now. As most of you probably know, I revised the story, correcting any mistakes that were out of place. There were also some scenes I altered from the movie to make it a bit longer. It kind of sucked the movie was only a half and hour long. Anyways tell me what you think. Was it good, bad? Heck you can flame me if ya want, I just want to know.

I tried to be a discreet with the Tamer's traits and characteristics as much as I could. It's hard to know what type of behavior I should give them to react to. Hopefully this chapter was enough to entertain you. If not, you can tell me why, and I'll be sure to improve it.

Read and Review.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Do You Care About me?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, now that I'm updating all my fics from time to time, there may be less updates, considering that it already took me quite a while to update them anyway.

**Important note:** **_I've updated my Profile recently so be sure to read it if you want to know when the updates will begin._** Also I've decided to make this into my first and HEAVY romance, since I've seen many people complaining about finding a good one; hopefully mine will be good enough. And because of the fact every time I'm typing, I feel like I'm setting up a romance scene which in my eyes is just freaky and disturbing. I'm going to cut this short, so let's get straight to the story, the longer the better I always say.

You know the drill.

I don't own.

You don't Sue.

Nuff said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……**.……………………………**

_**My Sacrifice**_

……**..……………………………**

_**Chapter 2 – Do You Care about me?**_

"_Rika, Do You Care about me?" _ -**_Takato Matsuki_**

"_W-What!" –**Rika Nonaka**_

Avarice?

Or Envy?

Those were the two things that had swirled into my head at that very moment in time. What was scary was the fact I knew the reason for my sudden emotion. The next thing that threw me for a loop was which one had affected me the most. I've never had to experience first hand the desire or control for something so startling.

I never needed it.

I had everything I ever dreamed of. Being a tamer, going away on daring adventures, gaining influence and courage to save lives, a hero, Biomerging with my digimon, that's all I ever wanted. To be free and with the things I wanted to do most. I had it. It was all I ever wanted. It was all I ever needed.

So it came as no surprise to me when a portal opened right in front of my eyes during a digimon tournament.

It was my only chance to escape from that world of popularity, boring fame and most of all, liability. I didn't want to face those people anymore, my parents…….everyone. It was…..troublesome was the word. I 'use' to spurn them, all of them. I had my reasons for that. No one else needed or would ever need to know, but myself. Now, my heart suddenly aches for something, something someone else has.

Takato.

When I first met him, I didn't know what to think of the guy. To tell you the truth, he didn't look much like a person that was able to save lives and prevent destruction of both the digital world and the real world; just another goofy kid like a few of us, who probably had no inkling what he usually gets himself into. Heck, none of us were, usually. But now, as I watch him above in the sky, blaring out a name that made my heart yearn for a strong thirst, I knew better than to judge others by their facade.

"GALLANTMON: _CRIMSON MODE_!"

Power. Was that what I wanted? Or is it something else? My heart was racing with adrenaline at the mere sight of Takato's new biomerged form floating there. What was it…..this aspiration……this strong need? This desire….what was it? I have to know. Whether the feeling was either Avarice or Envy, I knew one thing for certain.

I hungered for it.

……**.……………………………**

Crimson Mode.

Those words made him wonder about something. Was it something that was just made up? Or was it fate that this digimon was destined to appear in front of everyone's eyes, humans and digimon alike? Another thing made him wonder was how did he do it?

How did Takato of all people transcended to another level; a super mega?

This completely changed the way he thought about him. What was it? What was it that gave him this power?

_Ryo…_

He wanted to know so badly. It was literally tearing him apart from the inside out.

_Ryo………_

He wanted to have it…….

"Ryo!"

"Wha?" Ryo Akiyama cocked his head to the side as he sat there at the table in a large room surrounded by a hefty number of questioning eyes.

"…………"

"Dude! You were zoned out for like forever! They're starting...,"came the voice beside him. He slightly frowned and nodded as he stood up to find some sort of decent hiding spot.

"Are you…..feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Kazu…..I'm fine…." He muttered, looking about the room. He wasn't in the mood to share his problems with anyone at the moment, not that he did so normally. It was out of the usual run of things in fact. He was never the one to confide what was on his mind to someone else. Those were his thoughts, and his alone. He continued looking about the room, slightly grunting at all the small hiding spots that were either too small for his liking or taken by someone else. A sudden thought came to him when he found the place he was looking for. Bending down, he lied on his back and began scooting into a comfortable position…..

…Receiving a hiss from another person in the room.

"Ryo!"

He once again cocked his head to the side, looking into the eyes of a frowning Katou Jeri.

"What?"

She groaned. "That has got to be the worst hiding place you ever picked."

He grinned. "It is? Looks fine to me…….what is wrong with it?"

"You're under a coffee table."

"………." He looked blank.

Her frown deepened. "You're feet is sticking out."

He looked forward. Indeed she was right; his body apparently was two feet too long for the small table to overshadow his entire body. So he improvised. Slipping out slightly, he pulled up a chair so it connected snuggly with the table, like an extension. He smiled proudly at his quick thinking. Jeri looked on almost horrified, not sharing his current sentiments at all.

"You're not serious."

She only received another grin from. She sighed in defeat. "Oh never mind…." She pouted.

He snickered faintly. Now that he was contented where he was, he realized that not only was this a fine hiding spot (or so he thought), he found that he was able to examine the entire room from where he lay. He decided to do just that. Shifting his head slightly to the left, he calmly looked about the room, wondering if the others established a superior hiding spot than he did. He gaped in astonishment at the location Kazu didn't want to be seen. Near the top of the entrance to another room, he was balancing himself on a rafter slipping occasionally near the edge.

How the hell did he get up there?

Ryo sighed and shook his head, he definitely wasn't going to perform any sort of medical attention if he so happened to fall off that thing.

"_Tch, and Jeri says this a bad hiding spot. Safe is more like it."_

With that thought in mind, he then began to wonder if the others were as brainless as Kazu was and were suspended somewhere near the ceiling of the room. Of course that was a joke; no one could even possibly conjure up such a 'suicidal' act, in his opinion. Well, Kazu seemed to have proved his conjecture wrong, but that was Kazu.

How he had ended up being an idol to him was beyond his understanding.

Kenta seemed to be hiding behind a large comfy chair and Ryo was glad to say that there were some sensible people that looked up to him. The digimon were in the kitchen, he noticed, Cyberdramon and Guilmon's tail sticking out the doorway. Muffled yells and retorts were heard from cabinets, and judging by the size and space of each one, he was guessing the younger siblings, Ai, Mako and Suzie claimed it as their perfect hiding spot. Rika's mom, Rumiko, was standing near the doorway peeking outside, and he had to admit, their resemblance was almost uncanny. And there was something else he found a bit eerie to him.

Wong Henry was nowhere to be found.

"_Odd, where is he?"_ Ryo wondered. The room wasn't very large, so it should have been effortless to spot even a portion of him. His shoes, hair, clothes, anything would have been enough for him. There was no trace of him, not even a sigh or a grunt like he heard from the others. Ryo shrugged, concluding that Wong was probably not even in the room to begin with.

How disturbed he would be when he realizes he was sadly mistaken.

He sighed and scooted back under the table. Rika sure was taking an awfully long time to get here. Not that he was an impatient guy, in fact, he was quite the opposite. He was somewhat worried. Ever since the battle, she had been acting a bit…..unusual. Sure she was fine during the fight with the Parasimon, but after that, who knows. What made him realize what was wrong with her was the fact he called her 'Sweet Pea' just to get her aggravated.

It was always fun to poke at Rika and see how far her anger stretched. Of course it was hazardous, with all that temper and poundings she carried out to the others, especially him.

That was thrill of it. The adrenaline, the rush, your heart thumping as you run for dear life hoping she wouldn't catch you and beat you into a bloody pulp for some remark that was aimed to infuriate her. Something Akiyama loved seeing. And you know what was even funnier?

It was something he loved experiencing from her.

How ironic, that this whole time Rika beating him down to leave her alone was what made her so attracted to him. But there was something wrong today.

She didn't do a thing.

And that's what was so odd about it. She only gazed at him and said nothing. No "What was that Ryo? Do you want me to thrash you?" He always loved hearing her say that. Like music to his ringing ears from all those blows he'd taken from her. But no, she did none of that and it was so alien to him, so awkward, that he didn't know what to say or do at that point. What bothered him the most was the look she had on her face.

She was actually hurt by those two simple words.

He could have sworn she was ready to burst into tears if he went too far, and that scared him. What happened to that rough exterior she so passionately displayed? Was this some sort of joke? Better yet, was this even Rika? Who is this imposter! This isn't Rika. This isn't her at all!

Or maybe, all those nicknames were beginning to take a toll.

He grunted and sighed. Now his mind was thinking up useless possibilities.

Of course at this point, he didn't know what the main problem was. He could always talk to her at some spot about it, but the question was, would she tell him? The more he thought about it, the more it concerned him. Not to mention his other thoughts about Takato mingling along with it. It was all giving him a serious bother just thinking about it. Yet even a migraine couldn't compare to what his heart was yearning for. The throbbing was simply unbearable as he laid there staring up at the bottom of the coffee table.

He could remember it so vividly.

……**.……………………………**

It was such an amazing form. The structure of the body was simply breathtaking, along with the outline, the posture, those wings and most of all, the aura.

She felt warm. So very warm.

And the others probably felt it too. It was all around them. The brilliant red aura continued to rain down on almost the entire city, crowds forming and relishing into this desirable feeling. She never felt this way ever since she first biomerged with Renamon and even that couldn't compare to this impression.

Never had Rika felt such an incredible sensation in a long time.

Before, she couldn't even help but feel extremely cold, isolated and alone. No matter how bold brash or confident she always seemed to be, there was always a feeling of insignificance. And she had always felt lonely because of it. No one really cared to know how or what she felt. Those had always been the thoughts playing over and over again in her mind. But now, as she gazed up at Gallantmon, his eyes suddenly meeting hers for a brief moment…..

She suddenly felt like drowning.

Heh. To drown: what lonely way to die. The emotional feeling inside her since before that depressing day in her life she'd rather not even think about was slowly coming back. That feeling of warmth which made her open, careless, and most of all happy; the same feeling that was seemingly drowning her, telling her it will always be there for her to pleasurably enjoy and lust over. The same feeling whenever she reached out for something that wasn't really there, but should be. How she truly missed that feeling.

How she truly missed her father when he left.

But why was she feeling this all of a sudden now? This emotion she belittled since that painful day? She promised never to indulge herself in such a weak sentiment ever again. Yet here she was, sighing blissfully at its magic working its way around her and everything else.

And those words.

Those three words yelling out forcefully with such powerful feeling and emotion, that same warmth was slowly rising up over her, developing in her lungs as if she couldn't breathe, drowning her till she could no longer have time to come up for air.

"No way! That's……"

Only one word she managed to conjure up before letting herself sink to the bottom, interrupting Ryo.

"Beautiful……."

"GALLANTMON: _CRIMSON MODE!"_

She was not coming up for air anytime soon.

……**.……………………………**

Everybody and everything, humans and digimon alike gazed in wonder at Takato's valiant form, some speechless while others cheered on to be saved. A large crowd was forming near the edge of buildings and sidewalks and Takato had to wonder if they had completely forgotten there were Parasimon terrorizing the city.

"PARASITE WEB!"

Gallantmon blinked and for almost a moment sweat dropped when realization dawned on the citizens.

Monsters were attacking.

They were standing outside.

"……….."

"RUN FOR IIIIIIIT!"

All screamed bloody murder and immediately cleared the streets, most of them cursing for coming outside in the first place. Takato sighed then took on the look of a determined warrior and descended down to aid the others.

"Quo Vadis."

Gallantmon: CM extended his hand outward, where the same two sided blade appeared in his hand then streaked across the street with a battle cry, disintegrating more than a dozen Parasimon. It suddenly left him panting. They all looked on astonished before realizing that Gallantmon was a terrible threat and began attacking wave by wave.

And the fight continued on in the same fashion as before.

They killed one.

Two more appeared.

And it was starting to greatly worry Henry.

"This isn't right; we'll never stop them this way even with Takato's new form."

A voice perked up within the sphere. "So then what do we do Henroid?"

"Good question," he murmured. He suddenly blinked. "That's it! How can I be so naïve! TAKATO! DESTROY THE PORTAL!" he shouted.

"Eh? Takatomon, what is he talking about?"

Takato blinked within the sphere and looked up towards the sky. He suddenly understood what Henry was getting at. How did he miss that? Not dwelling on the verity too much and the fact he couldn't hold this form for too long, he bounded off the ground, sending Parasimon hurdling in random directions, some even being dragged along for the ride.

"On three Guilmon, we take out the gate."

"Okay, Takato."

"One…." Guilmon replied.

Gallantmon drew closer, diving into the portal.

"Two…." Takato continued.

Gallantmon stretched his hand back ready to aim towards the peak of the gate.

"Um……Five….no….what comes after Two Takatomon?"

Gallantmon lost balance and began falling towards the bottom.

"Three Guilmon! Three! QUO VADIS!" He shouted with a groan and threw the blade up towards the top. A red band soared through the middle towards the top before suddenly disappearing. It was quiet for almost a few seconds similar to the calm before the storm, a red beam of light shot down, which Gallantmon preceded to move away, towards the ground and a large wave of astounding light blinded the city, Parasimon breaking down into data by the overwhelming power. Just before the portal completely disappeared, GrandLocomon entered it.

"I'm going to run, and keep on running!"

The others sighed in relief, finally rid of the vast digimon and over coming defeat.

"Wow, that guy, wanted to do the same thing even before the Parasimon was controlling it."

Gallantmon blinked as he landed beside Justimon and Sakuyamon with a tired sigh. "Kazu, Kenta, Jeri! You're all okay."

Jeri just smiled while Kazu and Kenta were almost speechless for a moment on top of Gaurdromon before Kazu broke the small silence. "Is that you Takato? Awesome! Dude, you look just like an angel!"

Gallantmon blinked before looking at himself. "What do you me- oh...ugh!"

The others backed away out of hesitation as Gallantmon collapsed to the ground. "Gallantmon! Are you oka-"

His body, as if crashing from holding too much strain, broke down into large amounts of data everywhere. Takato and Guilmon were now seen separated, Takato panting hard on the ground. The others exchanged worried glances before the Henry, Rika and Ryo decided to follow suit of reverting back before asking for an explanation. Henry and Ryo walked over to Takato to support him and help him walk to the black van in the distance starting to pull up. They were guessing that was Yamaki.

"Takato…what….just happened?" Henry questioned. Takato smiled softly before looking towards the ground. He was almost afraid to tell them, but at the same time he couldn't bear to keep it a secret any longer.

"I can't hold Crimson Mode for too long, I should have known that before since the fight we had with the D-reaper three years ago. It's too much energy for me to hold. And when I'm forced to…..well…..un-biomerge, I nearly lose everything. That's price I pay for unlocking Crimson Mode. If anything, it could kill me."

Rika and Ryo blinked while the others looked at him almost in disbelief. That explained the blinding light they saw while fighting inside the D-Reaper.

"If you knew it was dangerous why would you use it!" Jeri snapped at him, greatly startling the others.

Takato frowned a bit, glancing at her. "Look Jeri…"

"I don't want to hear it! Why risk your life for it!" She was ready to shed tears and Matsuki could only bite his lip. All this time, she had thought that it was just another 'Biomerging' thing that was supposedly harmless. If she knew the consequences of it three years ago, then she would have scorned him for trying to use it again. But that was not what worried her.

Takato could have died. And she couldn't bear to lose another friend.

Takato grunted and straightened up a little, but he was still dead tired. Guilmon was fast asleep on top of Monodromon who was carrying him, staring at Guilmon somewhat intently for some odd reason.

"Because……I….." Takato sighed quietly, pulling his goggles off his head and around his neck. Jeri's lips were quivering, and he suddenly felt even guiltier for making her worry. Truthfully, worry was an understatement. She looked devastated at this new fact brought upon her.

"I didn't want to lose any of you, even if it meant…."

"Don't say it!"

Takato flinched and frowned even more. Jeri was ready to lose it, but he continued anyways. "I would do anything to protect you…all of you…because that is my sacrifice."

Kazu 'hmphed,' Ryo grinned at his bold words, Jeri slowly calmed down….a little…, Kenta gave a thumb up, and Rika simply blushed and looked away saying nothing……oh that drowning sensation again……how she cursed it…..

And Henry, while touched hearing Takato's words, frowned, dawning on a startling revelation.

"So the first time it was used during the D-Reaper, when your leg was put in that cast…."

Takato silently cursed, Henry had caught on.

"You said that it was sprained from the fighting. You weren't hurt were you…" Henry declared as a statement rather than a question.

"………No……..I wasn't….."

Ryo looked on confused, shifting his weight to better support Takato walk. "Wait what are you getting at Henry? He was wounded wasn't he? Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered with the cast, and come to think of it, the wheelchair was overdoing it."

Takato frowned. "That wasn't what Henry meant," he murmured.

"Oh?" Ryo questioned. Henry sighed.

"Takato was put in that cast because of using Crimson Mode…..he wasn't exactly….**hurt**….."

"…………." There was a dramatic pause, and Takato had a feeling Henry was expecting him to finish, he wasn't sure, so he said nothing. The others were still confused with what Henry was trying to say, so they waited. Henry sighed deciding he might as well finish.

"Takato's leg was completely disabled, he couldn't walk…"

The others immediately looked at Takato in horror. Ryo slightly faltered and Jeri threw herself at Takato, sobbing. Both Henry and Ryo backed away in surprise.

"J-Jeri?" Takato blushed and stiffened at her sudden display of emotion.

"Takato don't ever use it again! I-…Leomon's gone, I'm not going to lose you either!" Jeri bawled out, literally drenching his shirt.

Jeri was distraught over this, and Takato and the others frowned at the sudden memory brought up. She was still a bit overwhelmed with his passing and Takato never felt accountable in all his life.

"I….I'm so…rry…ugh…."

Takato suddenly keeled over and Jeri's eyes widened in dreadfulness, forced to carry his weight, at what she thought had happened to him. Henry and Ryo quickly rushed to her side lest Takato would happen to fall on top of her.

It was then Yamaki and the others hurried out of the van, after witnessing the scene, expecting Takato to be wounded, or even worse.

"T….TAKATO….tell me he isn't….." Jeri was ready to break down.

"No…he's not dead…just unconscious…" Yamaki mumbled impassively as he checked his pulse. "Bring him to the van," he ordered. "He just needs rest….the rest of you…get in as well, your parents are waiting."

A number of nods were seen and the large group entered the two vans, speeding off towards Hypnos.

……**.……………………………**

Ryo sighed at the vibrant memory and he had to wonder if it really was something worth achieving. Takato could have been killed because of it, all for the price of using such a power. Come to think of it.

Was it even meant to exist?

He wish he knew more about this…._Crimson Mode_, but he suspected even Takato had little knowledge of its true source. And Jeri; she was more than overwhelmed by it.

She was unstable.

He looked to his left, and blinked at what he saw.

Jeri was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly realized she was caught and with an audible 'eep' went back into hiding.

"_Okay, that was…odd," _He thought to himself. Just how long had she been staring? Most of all, for what reason she was staring so attentively at him? Unless….

Ryo immediately scorned himself for even beginning to think of it. No. That wasn't the reason. No way would she even think of him that way. He had to laugh at such a ridiculous thought. She hardly knew anything about him and most of the time stuff like that starts with close friends, and with that thought, Takato popped into his head. She would be right for him.

So there was no way Jeri had taken a liking to Ryo.

Right?

"…………."

Ryo grunted. He'd better not dwell on the thought. He always considered it to be troublesome to settle on it too much. An excited squeal was heard and realized that it was Rika's mother Rumiko.

"She's coming everyone!"

Tch….about damn time, Ryo thought. They should have been here over thirty minutes ago. Again, he decided not to settle on the thought as well, what mattered was that Rika was here and they could get it over and done with.

"Eh….R-Rika….why would you think that…we were only seeing Sakura Blossoms…." came the voice from outside. Takato no doubt.

"It's obvious, you're sweating…."

Ryo snickered. Rika had probably threatened the poor boy about something no doubt. Poor Takato, or in Ryo's case, lucky him, he wanted to be on the receiving end of 'Wildcat's' wrath. Oh how he enjoyed such an adrenaline pumping experience.

He immediately stiffened as the door open and Rika walked inside.

She immediately frowned. No one was here, which to her was suspicious since everyone so happen wanted to 'stay over' at her house for the rest of the day. So seeing an empty room meant one of those things she had on her 'I hate' List.

"SURPRISE!"

Rika grunted. Number one hundred and forty-two. 'I hate surprise birthday parties.'

Ryo sighed and slowly crawled out of his hiding spot along with everyone else. Kazu was off the rafter; thank God for Ryo he didn't fall off.

"Happy Birthday Ruki-ta…" Rumiko squealed in delight as she guided Rika to sit at the coffee table, where the grandmother appeared with a large cake in her hands, the digimon trailing behind with their mouths watering.

So that's why they were hanging around in the kitchen, Ryo thought with a grin.

"………" Rika grunted again. Number eighty-six. 'I hate Nicknames.'

"Blow out the candles onee-chan!" Suzie squealed. Ryo raised an eyebrow. What was with the girlish squeals today?

Rika, for the third time grunted and slowly blew out the candles thus beginning the annoying cheers in her opinion. What was even more aggravating were the popping streamers Kazu and Kenta unleashed, some falling on her head. Takato sweat dropped and tried to remove most of them, before she shifted uncomfortably causing him to stiffen.

"So who wants cake?"

……**.……………………………**

"I'm done!" Suzie happily replied as she bowed politely along with Lopmon and Terriermon in front of everyone on an imaginary stage. Well the performance was….interesting to say the least. Not many people knew how to sing karaoke, and if anything Suzie performed quite well. Kazu on the other hand should never be allowed to hold a mike in his hand, in everyone's opinion.

Ever.

Few of them clapped, others had their attention on something else. Takato was aiding Jeri in the kitchen, Kazu was actually lecturing Ryo on the responsibilities of being a tamer, which Akiyama found himself laughing hard at, Rumiko and Seiko were happily chatting while clapping for Suzie, Rika sat in the same spot for the past hour….drinking, and the others found this a bit peculiar, Henry sat and watched anything and everything with an open mind, and Kenta was having an eating contest against Guilmon and Impmon, Impmon and Kenta wondering how Guilmon can eat so much.

Yeah, today was an eventful day.

"Rika-onee-chan, you're up next!" Suzie squealed, and Ryo began to wonder how many more will soon come. But what surprised him the most was what Suzie had mentioned.

"Eh? Rika's next?" he questioned, suddenly interested. He had never heard Rika sing. Neither did Kazu, but that didn't stop him from pestering now did it?

"Why not, this should be a surprise. Come on Rika sing!"

Takato paled as he rushed into the room leaving a confused Jeri to finish the dishes, fearing what Kazu might blurt out.

"I heard you could really sing!"

Matsuki groaned. There went his bigmouth again. "Kazu, don't say something like that!"

Kazu and the others were oblivious to the pained expression on Rika's face. Takato, Ryo and 'as always to notice something' Henry had barely been able to catch it.

"Eh? Why not?"

Takato sighed. "Just quit it! Don't say stuff like…."

A slam was heard.

"…..that."

All eyes fell on Rika as she left her drink on the table and exited the room and proceeded outside without a word. An eerie silence befell the area. "Great, Kazu's got her mad," Kenta murmured. No one said anything after that. What was strange was that everyone seemed afraid to say anything, so Rumiko decided to change that, eagerly volunteering to take Rika's place.

"Man, what's eating her?" Kazu mumbled, devouring a rice ball cake. Takato frowned and Ryo said nothing as the same thoughts before resurfaced into his head. He had mentioned going to ask her, since not surprisingly, she had been like this in most parts of the day. But there would be no need.

Ryo and Kazu raised an eyebrow as Matsuki began to walk forward in the same direction Rika had walked off, leaving the others to gaze at him as he left.

"Hope Takato doesn't get himself killed," Kazu chuckled at his own joke.

"……" Ryo did not say anything. Only confide in his thoughts.

……**.……………………………**

"Damn it Kazu, that's just like you," Takato began when he finally spotted Rika on the porch outside her backyard. Takato had to squint in her direction because of the bright setting sun. He had noticed her leaning against a pole and frowned. He should have known better than to crack under Kazu's nagging, after commenting on how nice he thought Rika could sing while he was bedded in the hospital after the Parasimon invasion. Well he couldn't help it at first, but Kazu had decided to torture him until more information spilled out.

You could say it was Kazu's fault, but Takato knew better not to blame others for his clumsy mistakes.

"Rika…" Takato began before a presence immediately made itself known. Renamon had phased behind him, almost startling him. Takato turned around, noticing her disapproving expression, sighed in defeat before Renamon lead him away. He really wanted to know what was wrong. She had left a lot of depressing comments while they walked on their 'date' watching the Sakuras bloom. Of course it was a plan to lead her away from the house to set up the party decorations, but at least he wanted something for Rika to enjoy on her birthday. She seemed to like it, (Takato wasn't sure since her face was nothing but blank.) he thought, he wasn't sure.

Though what was making him curious was why she said yes in the first place. Well, his parents didn't approve of it since they thought he was still too weak to be discharged from the hospital, and also more worried about this 'Crimson Mode' they've heard so much about having long term side effects.

Hmm, was it out of generosity? Or maybe pity?

He could always ask her, but then it'd just be uncomfortable to suddenly blurt out "Why did you say yes when you said no twice before?" Either that or he'd probably just get scolded for some unknown reason. Girls were always confusing to him like that.

He sighed and stopped walking, taking a glance at her, not too far from his position in the hallway. Kazu was heard singing the karaoke….again. Takato had to furrow his eyebrows in disgust. The guy was a terrible singer, and he was not afraid to admit that to Kazu's face. With that thought aside, he had this sudden urge to go defy Renamon's request and turn back. And Renamon knew this.

"Takato, it'd be wise to lea…"

"Why did you stop me?" he suddenly questioned, interrupting her. Renamon would have faltered if she were any other digimon; however fact was she wasn't.

"Do you detest me?"

Takato tore his gaze away from Rika's distant form to look at Renamon in bewilderment. "Why would I hate you?" he questioned again at the digimon's cryptic words. Renamon shook her head. "For the moment, I won't tell you why…but I will tell you this. One needs some time to piece together their thoughts, and maybe then will you be able to converse with them Takato."

"……….." Takato had wondered what kind of specific message Renamon was sending him. Heck he was only sixteen, he was never good with these riddle like responses. He leaned against the wall to think about it and Renamon had to smile at that before leaving Takato to piece his thoughts together as well.

……**.……………………………**

She didn't realize he would stand there for such a long time to think about it. Takato sighed and opened his eyes.

Yup, he was stumped.

He suddenly blinked. How long had he been standing there? He suddenly looked around. There was no singing anymore and he walked out side into the backyard. It was early evening and the sun was gone. He must have been standing there for quite a while. It was sunset at the time, so he supposed at least maybe forty or so minutes had gone by.

Heh, he had to smile at that. He had never thought himself to be very….well open minded. Probably influenced by Henry, who knows. He did admire him from time to time, so that was a probable cause. Takato slightly shivered. It was chilly tonight, and he realized he shouldn't dwell in this place any longer. His parents were probably going to worry. Shame though. He had really wanted to see Rik….

"Stupid goggle head…"

Well speak of the devil.

Matsuki slightly jumped again for the second time. He had got to stop getting startled by people behind him. It was like a bad habit he desperately needed to get rid of. He turned around and suddenly noticed two things.

1. Her hair was down.

"O-oh Rika...It's you…?"

2. She was in pajamas. And he had to question again just how long he was deep in thought. And apparently, Rika understood his confusion.

"Everyone left ten minutes ago….."

He sighed in relief, for a moment he thought he had been left out a long time ago.

"Oh….okay…then………"

"………"

There was an awkward silence. Takato had been contemplating whether this was a good moment to talk or not. She looked ready to go to bed. It seemed like a bother, at least for her, but at the same time he really wanted to say something.

"Why are you still here Takato…?" She questioned blankly.

He was once again, startled out of his thoughts, now feeling that something was out of place. "I...…" he paused for a moment, suddenly realizing having not thought ahead of what he wanted to say first. What a guy.

Already he was losing focus of his goal.

"I wanted……to ta-"

"Go home Takato……"

Ouch. Matsuki flinched and sighed in defeat. Well it was worth a try……

He blinked in surprise. There was that odd feeling again. Suddenly something dawned on him. And as if feeling another presence, he looked towards the roof. There she was, Renamon, gazing down at him, almost as if she was expecting something from…

And then it hit him.

_One needs some time to piece together their thoughts, and maybe then will you be able to converse with them…_

He suddenly realized that it wasn't just Rika Renamon was talking about, but him! She knew that in order to be able to get something out of Rika, he had to piece together his own thoughts on the situation, like a puzzle. Heh, who said he wasn't good at solving riddles? Well, he did himself, but that was beside the point. But more importantly, he finally knew what he wanted to say.

"Rika……can you say that again?"

Rika suddenly frowned, wondering why he would ask her to repeat herself.

Number twenty seven. 'I hate repeating myself.'

"Did you not hear me? G.o. H.o.m.e……Takato…."

And there it was again. "Why are you calling me that?"

Rika looked blank. "What are you talking about…?"

"Takato…….." He repeated.

"…………." Again, she was baffled.

"You called me Takato……why?"

Rika opened her mouth but nothing came out. Something began to fill in the empty void. Takato had to smile to himself, already she was hesitating.

Score one for Matsuki. Huzzah!

Rika frowned even more, turning to face her room. "There's nothing to say Tak..." she suddenly faltered again. "Just…go home…"

Takato's eyes softened. "I'm not going anywhere…."

She froze on the spot as if not expecting such an answer. If anything, it simply made her angrier, in Takato's opinion, but he couldn't back down now. He had already broken at least one of her barriers; he still had a dozen more to go. He wasn't going to give up. Not just yet.

"Takato…for the last time……**go…home…"**

The atmosphere was getting tenser by the second and Takato suddenly felt his heart surging with adrenaline. He was soo going to get a scolding for this.

"Not until you tell me what's been bothering you……"

She grunted. "Is that it?" she asked turning around to face him. She did not like what she saw in his eyes. "Is…that what you want to know?"

He slowly nodded, as a he continued to stand there not budging an inch until it was necessary. There was a long pause and Rika finally answered him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You're still here…leave……**now……"**

Takato frowned. That wasn't what he was expecting, but like the saying goes. If you fall down…get up and try again….

….with a different approach.

Heh, he may not have expected her answer, but he was sure Rika wasn't expecting him to advance towards her so suddenly.

"Is that really what's bothering you? Or is it something else?"

Rika took a step back. Just….just who was he trying to fool? "Takato….I'm not going to say it again……" she raised her voice this time, not caring if her mother or grandmother happened to wake up.

"Today….when we were on the train….." He continued his advance, and Rika took yet another step back.

"Takato…." She hissed venomously. She was dead serious this time. If so, then why was she moving back, he wondered?

"When you nearly fell off……" He was now three feet away from the porch and much to Rika's displeasure, continued advancing.

"I managed to grab you…" He reached the first step.

"D-don't you dare come any closer…." She took yet another step back.

"But you said something…." The third step.

"T-Takato…." Another step back.

"You told me to let you go…." The final step.

"I'm…..I'm warning you……" No more steps were able to be made, for her back was now against the wall.

"Tell me why Rika…" He was now two feet away from her and moving ever so closer. Just what, Rika had to wonder. What had made Takato this way? Never in her life had she expected to be in the receiving end from someone, especially Takato of all people. Yet that was not what was scaring her the most. Every time she looked into his eyes…

She felt like drowning.

Oh god. He was still advancing. What? Just what had made Takato this way? She did not like what she was feeling, for she had already felt it twice before now. It is nothing but a stupid weak emotion. She would not falter because of it! How dare he? How dare he make her feel this way!

"You're not answering me…." He now stood a foot away, and Rika's heart began to pound rapidly, backing tightly against the wall as if desperately trying to push it back.

And then it suddenly dawned on her.

Her back was against the sliding door. Quickly seizing the moment, she immediately slid it open, and stumbled in. She let out a breath. Was she holding her breath? Whatever, she thought. It didn't matter. She was now in her room and Takato stood helplessly outside staring in. How she suddenly like the odds….wait a minute…..

He is still advancing!

Rika's eyes widened in horror. He wouldn't dare. Takato Matsuki wouldn't dare enter her room without permission! Even so, he doesn't or shouldn't even have the balls to defy her law and in her own house no doubt!

He was still walking towards her. Towards her and her own room.

"You…you wouldn't dare….!"

Something made her falter. He was smiling.

"Try me…." He reached the border of her door and Rika stiffened.

He stopped moving.

She blinked in confusion. Why? Why did he stop? Was it true? Yes! Of course it was! Of course he didn't have the balls to deceive and overpower her. She is Rika Nonaka! She is the Digimon Queen! No one outsmarts her! No one!

So then why was the feeling still lingering about, the sudden sense of drowning. And Takato.

Why is he smiling? Why is he smiling God damn it! He should not be smiling! He should-

Rika's eye widened further and backed away deeper into her room. He had taken one step inside. So that was it.

He was mocking her! The good for nothing goggle head was making a fool of her! Well no more! It was time that she took charge of the situation!

"Rika….you still haven't answered me…."

She glared hard at him. "There's nothing to say to you."

He cocked his head to the side. "Why?" he questioned almost too innocently.

She frowned and continued to glare at him. He was toying with her, and she did not like it, not one bit.

"I have my reasons….now I'm warning you Takato, this is it, leave now, or I'm going to make you regret it."

"………." He had actually stood there contemplating on the thought. Had he finally realized she was being serious? He'd better be, because the moment he took another step he is soo going to get…..

Takato took another step inside the room.

"That's it Takato! I'm going to…."

"Do you care about me?"

Rika nearly tripped moving back. "W-what!"

That was all that Takato needed. He began his normal advance towards her. He was now once again three feet away from her, and she was once again backing towards the wall next to her bed.

How she cursed whatever god was making her life so miserable.

"Do you care about me was what I said." He was two feet away.

"Of course not! And if you don't leave my room this second, I'm going to…." She was once again against another wall, this time with no door.

"You do care, don't you…" One foot away.

"Takato…T-This is your last w-warning….." she was now stuttering.

"Because if you didn't…" He was merely inches away from her face. She could feel his breath against hers. They smelled like peppermint rolls. Odd, her mother never served any of those at the 'I hate surprise birthday parties.'

Had she noticed before, she would have known Takato hadn't eaten anything since their trip from the hospital.

"I'm warning you…..I'm…..going…." she was almost left breathless as Takato suddenly began caressing her cheek. The water was rising and her lungs were nearly filled once again making it harder fro her to breathe.

"You wouldn't let me do this..." They were just weak protests in her mind now as their gaze locked together, their mouths inching apart and slightly open, as if hungry for one another.

"I'm….going to…kill you….Mmmmmm…." She was under water now, sinking in a haze she had never experience in all her life before, her fingers intertwining with his, drowning pleasurably in to the feeling of his warmth. Their first kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well now, that was quite a long piece. Oh and please note, if you haven't before, most of the tamers in this fic are 16, excluding Ryo. I haven't decided an age for him yet. But yeah, he's older. As you may have known, I changed my mind abut this story. It will contain HEAVY romance. And when I say Heavy…..I mean HEAVY.

So what did you think. Good? Bad? Comment so I can do better.

Read and review.


End file.
